


The Ring

by Reality 2_1 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set July 30, 2010; “I’m not moping, but reminiscing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Sitting in an armchair, looking down at his hand, he toyed with the ring on his left ring finger. His wedding band was a simply piece of jewellery, nothing fancy. At the end of the day, it was only a piece of precious metal, but its significance encompassed the better part of his life.

Tomorrow, his daughter would wed the man she loved, and all he could do was pray and hope she would find all she was looking for, that her husband would treat her in a way he should have treated his own wife more often.

No one was perfect, not his wife but certainly not him. If he could go back, there were many things he’d like to undo, do differently, something impossible to achieve as much as he would like to do it. Maybe it was good that way as it was the sum of their lives making them the people they were today. Still, he would have loved to spare her the pain he had inflicted on her.

The door opened, and the object of his musings walked in.

“What are you doing all alone in here? Moping?”

He had to smile in spite of himself. No one could ground him as fast as she could.

“I’m not moping, but reminiscing.”

“I see. You know, she’ll still be our daughter, even married.”

“But she won’t be our little girl any longer.”

His wife smiled, put a hand on his shoulder.

“She hasn’t been that for quite a while.”

“I know.”

He turned to her, smiled when she leaned down to kiss him gently.

“You know that I love you, right?” he said when she pulled back.

A little surprised, she smiled, her hand touching his cheek.

“I know, and I love you, too.”

End


End file.
